purityfandomcom-20200222-history
Erebus Core
Erebus Core is a faction founded on April 19th, 2019 by two men; MastersChief and M1an. Originally, the Core had three active bases, though almost all had fallen after the Refugee Crisis. Erebus Core is a builder group responsible for many projects, including Fortnite Poo Poo Tower, Thanos Sex Farm, and the Pillar of Autumn. This faction has mostly kept to itself for a while, not being public with their projects since the fall of many of their bases. Erebus Core is currently the oldest active group on Purity Vanilla. History The Beginning It was a rainy day when MastersChief had autistically put together the flag for Erebus Core, using the last of his red dye and wool as he was a poorfag residing inside of Stone Base. M1an, his basemate, assisted in founding the faction. It was then that Chief came up with the name of "Erebus Core", a reference to the 90's-esque shooter Dusk. From then on, he made it quite known that he was establishing Erebus Core as an official group by cluttering the discord with much-unneeded screenshots. After about twenty-nine consecutive messages to Lord Penguin, the Core received its own discord channels on the same day. Erebus Core proceeded to branch out after the fall of Cum Bean Village , setting their sites on a base thirty thousand blocks away from where their beloved Village once stood. After a quick Youtube guide, birthed the holy structure known as Fortnite Poo Poo Tower. It was here that Erebus Core would reside for about a month until its untimely destruction, which the Core's heart is still wrought over. New Horizons After about a week of residing in Fortnite Poo Poo Tower, M1an and MastersChief eventually harassed one of their IRL companions to join the hellhole known as Purity Vanilla, who was under the name of Ashley_Graham. An hour of Nether tunneling and low quality Discord voice calls had ensued, and she was eventually guided to Fortnite Poo Poo Tower with little issue. The great journey of Ashley had incited a new era for the Core, bringing in about three new members to come along, one of which became a donor. It was then that progress for the Core had begun to kick into full gear, resulting in the birth of the Core's greatest achievement; Thanos Sex Farm. Modeled after Halo's signature Beam Emitter structures, it was Chief's child and hailed greatly by him. He would spend the rest of his days near Thanos Sex Farm in absolute bliss, in awe at his own creation. Refugee Crisis After The Glassing of Black Mod, several players which associated closely with the Core were left without a place to call home. Erebus Core was quick to take action, offering asylum at Thanos Sex Farm. It would be the Core's gravest mistake. After about a week of what seemed to be a bout of peace, a screenshot surfaced on Discord of what depicted Fortnite Poo Poo Tower burning, which none of the Core was currently based at due to new projects and general inactivity from the group as a whole. Chief, who was semiconscious at the time after a horrid experience in the night shift, was quick to spring to action in an attempt to save what remained. In his quick actions, Chief was able to obscure any evidence pointing to Thanos Sex Farm's location, and prolong its life to about two more weeks until The Fall of Thanos Sex Farm. The Core had nowhere to go after the fall of their two main bases, lacking a sense of direction without the anomalous entity known as Thanos Sex Farm that often enticed them to commit felonies. Though, despite the chaos, in a brief moment of lucidity Chief and M1an had managed to bring together the remains of the Core to create one last trip to Flavortown. Final Frontier Erebus Core currently has one active base at an undisclosed location, with a just as undisclosed name. It is here that Chief and M1an had completed their ascension to Godhood with the promotion of moderator by Lord Penguin, who still has questionable taste in staff to this very day. It is here that the Core lives out the rest of their numbered days, spending their time banning Grays and harassing Penguin for backdoor access. During this time period, Thanos Sex Farm was restored from its griefed hell, the lavacast towering to Y-255 deconstructed and re-purposed into building blocks for the structure. Thanos Sex Farm now lies as a public farm valley for whoever needs its plentiful yield. Questionable Ethics The Pillar of Autumn became Erebus Core's newest base of operations, which lasted for approximately two weeks. It was here that the newest members of the Core were initiated, Kova and Dova (and AnomNom, initiated at the legendary Thanos Sex Farm, who was making his way to the Pillar). Two weeks into the slow construction of the interior of the ship M1an had disclosed his anti USA policy of supporting Israel unironically, and Chief would not let that shit fly. To make a statement, and to expunge the terrorist threat from inside of the Core, Chief had taken it upon himself to remove the pox that was M1an's presence via detonating the ship's reactor core, just like Halo: CE. Stacks of TNT and lava were harmed in the making. Dova remained at the smoldering remains of the ship after, but soon left for The Hive, while still remaining in Erebus Core. The Future of The Core Erebus Core's future remains dark with the Israel supporting menace known as Mian still within their ranks. Chief had begun underground operations to migrate away from the original site of the Pillar of Autumn in the meantime, taking along his trusty five foot cock and nothing else. A lone wolf. Several shadow projects have been erected since the fall of the Pillar, including block game politics and staged events. What is real anymore? Core Advancements Being primarily a builder group, Erebus Core has several advancements in the field of placing blocks in block game. Some are more autistic over the others, and some were minuscule enough to be forgotten about by the time this section was added onto their page. The Private Highways Erebus Core created nether highways that were originally privately used by the team to get to and fro Thanos Sex Farm and Fortnite Poo Poo Tower. These highways were a joint effort between all members of the core at the time, containing a railway system to make the journey much less horrid. After the Fall of Thanos Sex Farm, portions of the private highway were dismantled. They were soon enough unearthed by prowling grayfags journeying from 0,0 in the Nether. The Chief Mapart Erebus core built one of the first maparts. This project was taken on mainly by Chief. The process of building the mapart took way longer than it originally should've, despite how easily acquirable the resources were for the build. Made primarily of snow, wool, and black concrete, 2B serves as a reminder to the Core of what they're there for. Nothing. Cum Bean Village A small side project for the core, made primarily by Chief, Cum Bean Village was a staple of Chief's home-building skills. Two houses sat atop a large platform, supported by stilts. It was disgraced twice by the user Camzure before eventually being torn down. Both disgraces were undone, however, as Camzure was proven to be hacking when he accidentally uploaded photos of him hacking, to which Chief immediately reported to Penguin. In the end, Chief tore his beautiful village down and continued to walk further on. The Fortnite Poo Poo Tower Serving as a main base for the Core, the Fortnite Poo Poo Tower was constructed from April 20th, 2019 to April 21st, 2019. It served as a platform for the core to shout out to god, yet it is unconfirmed if they ever received a response. The Tower lasted the test of time quite well, but after well over a month of living, an image surfaced of it's destruction, with the griefiers not knowing how to do so properly, meaning the whole building aside from the wooden portions still stood. However, the base was quickly closed off, and any connections to other bases were severed. Thanos Sex Farm Made by Chief as a slave-labor camp, the Thanos Sex Farm was a quite large outpost. A long stretching farm with huge monolith at the very end, which stood tall. Many well known faces visited this Farm, including Actzol, TipTopBop, and W3Know. The Farm was one of Chief's greater achievements, having replicated the structure to extreme detail, and even managing to abuse the grief made before construction was fully finished to add more detail to the exterior. When AnomNom was indited into the faction, he began work on a new farm irrigation system that made it look far better. The project, however, was stopped after a second grief left the base in total ruins, to which it was Abandoned. The Pillar of Autumn One of the more recent projects by the Core was the behemoth structure known as the Pillar of Autumn, a replica of a 3D model ported from a website. The base pays homage to Halo, being the ship that the Master Chief was first seen on. The project was construed of primarily stone, taken from badmin TP'ing about the world -- mainly digging through player's discarded items. One man's trash is another badmin's treasure. Being a Halo reference of a project, the PoA was destroyed accordingly to Halo's lore, via a destruction of the ship's core. This was equated in minecraft via stacks of TNT, and a large amount of lava. There was a minor rumor created by TipTopBop that the Pillar of Autumn actually still exists, but was world-edited to world border. It hasn't been confirmed or really denied, as the claim was really seen as ridiculous by a lot of people. According to Tip, the info was given by an anonymous member of EC. Gallery Dumb-0.PNG|The official declaration of Erebus Core, with Chief's use of light theme. Shame on him. PrivateHighway.png|The Private Highways, before tracks were lain. 2b.png|Map Art of MastersChief. TSF.png|Thanos Sex Farm in its prime. Cumbeanvillage.png|Cum Bean Village in its prime. Fortnitepoopoo.png|The Fortnite Poo Poo Tower on a rainy day. Rip.png|The act of arson committed on Fortnite Poo Poo Tower. PoA-0.png|The Pillar of Autumn on a rainy day. Hardestdecisionsstrongestwills.png|The burning wreck that was the Pillar of Autumn. Category:Factions Category:Erebus Core